blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Bluray's:Truth Or Dare!
Welcome to the first Truth Or Dare on BlurayOriginals Wiki! Think your Sonic CHarcaters are up to it join in! Rules #PG-13 and below only. #Once the 3rd Dare starts no more people are allowed to join. #As many characters as you want. #Geo can tell if you're lying or not. #A punishment for not telling group will be thought of later. #No villains. Characters #Plasma The Hedgefox #Kai The Fox #Necko The Hedgehog #Tori The Cat #Zoorod The Echidna #Eva The Hedgegoose #Axel The Hedgehog #Bluray The Fox #Geo The Hedgefox #Dean The Shark #Lunas the Hedgehog #Nayomi the Cat #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Razki The Wolf (Isaiah's Uncle) (Mr.Zaya) #Isaiah The Red Wolf (Mr.Zaya) #Shred The Red Wolf(Mr.Zaya) #Jason The Red Wolf(Mr.Zaya) #Luther The Wolf(Mr.Zaya) #Erik The Dingo(Mr.Zaya) #Richard The Dingo(Mr.Zaya) #Foo The Cougar(Mr.Zaya) #Bruce The Lion(Mr.Zaya) #Makoden The Lion(Mr.Zaya) #Madness The Red Wolf(Mr.Zaya) #Mayhem The Red Wolf(Mr.Zaya) #Mercury The Cougar(Mr.Zaya) Part 1A:The Beginning 10/16/11 Axel:I'am bored... Eva:I know!I'll have a truth or dare party LIke my brother! Kai:Cool! Eva:I'll send out invites and we'll meet up at 6:00PM! Zoorod:Alright this cxan test our indurense to do whatever is necessary Dean:Dude your way to series Plasma:Ok I'll come...It sounds like fun 6:01 Pm Axel:Don't worry Eva someone will come! Eva:I hope... Lunas: Ello! Nayomi: Hello Eva:Hi Lunas...WHo is this Lunas: My new girlfriend bLURAY:What happened to Fuchsia? Jack: Hi guys Patricia: What are you doing? Isaiah: Meh. Eva:When did I let you all in--Anyway Truth or Dare is the name of teh game! Mercury: Let's get started, then. Zoorod:First punishment what happenes if you lie or refuse to do the dare... Mercury:...? Zoorod:What? Mercury: YO MAMA! Zoorod:*Ignores*Ok so the punishment is... Eva:Lets make it like my brother's Truth or Dare Punishment Axel:And what was that. Eva:*Thinks*You have to run around the house in your underwear! All of Bluray's CHarctersn besides Eva and Zoorod: D: Zoord:Seems like a good punishment Isaiah: No effect on me... Eva:Why cause ya don't care? Isaiah: English, please. Mercury: What now? Eva:Lets start who wants to go first! Mercury: Whoever can fight the best! Bluray:Well forget that just let Isaiah start! Isaiah: Mercury! Truth or Dare! Mercury: Dare. Isaiah: I dare you... to kiss TORI! Kai:>:( *Thought*Isaiah is trying to piss me off* Geo: >:) What was that Kai! Kai:Nothing! Tori:O.O Mercury:*whimpers* Plasma:*Starts to for Sitting circle*Why are you whimpering? Mercury: Because I don't want to kiss someone I don't even KNOW. But if it costs me the game, I'll *grunts* do it. *walks up to Tori, kisses her, runs outside and throws up* Eva:Ok its his turn...If he survives (The Circle they sit in starts to form) Necko:Wow! Mercury:I-I pick E-Eva. Truth or D-d-dare? Eva:I think I'll start with...Dare! Mercury: I dare you... to eat 5 stones! Eva:Sure...*Walks out side and slowly eats 5 stones* *Comes back in with dry voice*Ok I'am done... Lunas: MI TURN Foo: Isn't the victim of the darer/truther the one to go next? You can't go! Eva:*Drinks water*Ah much better! Hm...Isaiah Truth or Dare? Lunas: you didnt say any thng to me Jack: Ok let's see what you got Isaiah, either Truth or Dare Nayomi: ^.^ Patricia: (To Nayomi) Hi there, what's your name? (I gtg to school) Isaiah: Dare. Jack: Ok let's see uh...Oh Oh I got one! I dare you to jump up a 500 FT Platform into a Tank of Slime Isaiah: Pfft. Too easy. Jack: I wonder if you like Slime, Isaiah Isaiah: I don't see why I would. Think of another dare. Jack: I dare you to uh....carry about 100 Bricks on your back 3 Miles & back with someone Spanking your bottom Isaiah: What do you take me for- A Ford Super Duty? I can take walking with bricks on my back for 3 miles but with someone spanking me? I'm gonna get you back for this. Naymoi: Im Nayomi the cat Isaiah:...Hi? Eva:No way Jack you aren't taking my turn...Great idea...i'll be back...*Comes back with giant hammer*Evreything that Jack said except I get to spank you with this hammer! Axel:O.O That THING IS HUGE! Mercury: What? You wanna kill the kid?! Category:Episodes